Talk:Douglas Patterson/@comment-29913108-20180601165117
My Plot for him: Jack= Douglas Patterson, we are here to- Douglas= IT’S AMBASSADOR PATTERSON YOU PEASANT!! Make it quick, what do you want from me! Jack= Sure....whatever...Ambassador Patterson, we are here to investigate the murder of Amanda Love. Douglas= Amanda...what?! Never heard of her. Jack= Hey! Don’t play us like idiots, we were told (by her cab driver, Andy Mills, just to be more specific) that you talked to her before her death, don’t you remember, a girl, red hair, green eyes?! Douglas= Oh! You mean that silly actress, yes I spoke to her, she died, how dreadful, now can I leave, I have a meeting to attend, and I have no time with such nonsense. Jack= Ugh! This man is getting on my nerves, did you see how unsympathetic, he was toward her death! ____________________________________________________________________ After The Arrest: Jack= Game’s over Ambassador Patterson, you’re under arrest for the murder of Amanda Love! Douglas= Me! Please, I have more important things to do than kill a lady who I barely knew! Jack= The evidence proves that the killer is a rightie just like you! Douglas= You call that evidence, please there are more right handed people than the ones who use their left, it could be anyone. Jack= Yes, but the witnesses said that the killer has a mustache. Douglas= So I’m the only one who has a mustache, forgive me but I’m pretty sure that Chauffeur had one. Jack= That is true, but unlike you he does not wear a badge. Douglas= OK FINE I ADMIT IT! BUT THAT JEZEBEL HAD IT COMING! Jack= What did she do to you for you to kill her? Douglas= It’s what she didn’t do. You see, Ms. Love was known among many people that she enjoyed fooling around with men, she would kiss, rebel, and sleep with nearly every man she met, even that chauffeur had a chance with her. When I got the news, I went to talk to her, and offered to be one of her lovers, but instead of accepting my charms, she laughed and mocked me! I mean can you believe the nerve of that lady, thinking she can refuse the affections of a man of my position, I had to teach her a lesson! Jack= So you killed a young lady, simply because she rejected you, forgive me if I don’t sympathize... , I’ve heard enough of this man, I’ll be more than happy to put him behind bars, Ambassador Patterson, you’re under arrest! ____________________________________________________________________ In Trial: Nigel Adaku= Douglas Patterson, you’re standing in this court accused for the murder of Amanda Love, how do you plead! Douglas= IT’S AMBASSADOR PATTERSON YOU LOWLIFE MONKEY, DON’T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! Nigel Adaku= LANGUAGE SIR! Also speaking of this, I can’t believe what I’m hearing a man of your position accused of murder! Douglas= Yes, I know, how barbaric, know get me out of this court, I’m a very important man, and I shouldn’t be sent to prison. Nigel Adaku= May I remind that no one is above the law, for the murder of Amanda Love, I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no parole, court dissmissed!